Harry Potter and the Jumanji Movie Game
by angelurnatic
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron and Hermione get sucked into the Jumanji game? find out!
1. Titanic!

It was Christmas in Hogwarts

I thought it would be fun to write Harry Potter in Jumanji style! So here is my feeble attempt… pls tell me if it's all right! This is only my second time writing… thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot!

It was Christmas in Hogwarts. And there was nothing to do!  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had played every single game in existence. Even played exploding snap backwards (don't ask!).

Hermione then brought an enormous book to read. "You guys should read you know…"

"Blah! Blah!" said Ron as Harry polished his firebolt.

"Wait! Look you guys! I wondered why I have never noticed this before!" Ron said gesturing Hermione and Harry to come to a crack in the floorboards near the fireplace.

(They were in the Gryffindor Dormitory.)

Harry smiled. "Probably because you have never been this bored before too."

Harry and Ron pulled the floorboard up as discreetly as possible, with Hermione blocking the view with her big book. There was hardly anybody in the dormitory besides them.

"Look!" Harry said as he carried a dusty moldy old board game out of the floorboard. He blew and wiped the dust off and opened it.

"Weird place to keep a board game." Said Ron but he was smiling elatedly.

Hermione even got up from her big book. "It could be black magic Harry, let's put it back!"

Harry smiled. "Come on Hermione… what's the worse thing that could happen by playing it?"

Ron nodded and threw the dice.

Suddenly, a mini hurricane came from the board… Harry, Ron and Hermione felt themselves being pulled in. Hermione grabbed her big book hoping to prevent herself from getting sucked…

"Thud!" All three of them fell with a thud.

Harry laughed as he saw Ron and Hermione. "Nice hairstyles." 

Ron and Hermione touched their hair, it looked a lot like Marge Simpson. "Fluffy."

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking around. They were on a gigantic ship.

Ron groaned. "Hermione did you have to bring a book!"

Hermione fumed. "Who was the one who threw the dice!"

"How was I to know we would be sucked in!" Ron said stubborn.

"Quiet!" harry said as some passengers of the ships walked by. They looked at their robes strangely.

Hermione nodded. "Let's look around. See whether we can find out where we are?"

"Harry! Look." Ron said grinning. "Two crazy muggles standing there with their hands waving."

Rose: I'm flying

Hermione's mouth dropped open several inches. "Leonardo Dicarpio!"

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. "Girls!"

Hermione turned pink. "Well I know where we are now… but since your not interested…"

Harry and Ron smiled. "Come on Hermione."

"We are on Titanic." Hermione said frowning. "That board game seems to be bringing us into movies."

Harry turned white. "Titanic the boat that sunk?"

Suddenly Ron turned pale too. "You mean we are going to drown?"

Hermione smiled. "See that's why I said reading helps. I read the rulebook. And…"

Ron shook Hermione. "Skip the long parts."

Hermione used her big book and hit Ron's head. "Stop interrupting me then!"

"Well either we get the captain to avoid the iceberg or we find the portkey out of here!" Hermione said.

Ron massaged his head. "Book basher!"

Harry pulled Hermione and Ron to the captain's room.

The captain looked at them startled. Then he smiled. "Are you kids lost?"

Hermione shook her head. "Captain, there is a iceberg up ahead and…"

The captain looked slightly exasperated. Harry thought he muttered, "Kids telling me how to do my job…"

"Don't worry Titanic is unsinkable… and if there is really an iceberg with my skills I can steer away from it."

"But!"

"No buts… now please leave."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other helpless. Ron smiled.

"I have an idea."

Harry looked at Ron. "What?"

"Hermione uses her book to knock the Captain unconscious. And then Hermione steers us away from the iceberg!"

Hermione bashed Ron again. "I don't know how to steer a ship!"

Harry nodded. And he took out his wand. "Well Hermione you go to try! For our lives!"

Hermione looked as Harry summoned (_Accio!_) a small book from the captain's table without his notice.

Ron smiled. "Hermione read this. (the book was title, "Steering a ship for Dummies" )"

Hermione looked exasperated. "Do you really think I am super woman!'

Ron and Harry went into the Captain's room again. The captain was about to kick them out when…

"_Stupefy_!" The captain froze.

"Quick Hermione!" Harry and Ron said.

Hermione looked lost, then she looked at her big book (actually the rulebook of the game, she grabbed the wrong book). The book has an asterix star symbol.

"Wait! Look Harry and Ron!" Hermione said excitedly as she pointed to the steering wheel.

Harry looked bewildered. "First time you been on ship, Hermione?"

"No!" Hermione said knocking Harry and Ron's head with the book. "The steering wheel is the portkey!"

Then Ron pointed to in front. "Ice Berg!"

The three quickly touched the steering wheel… then they felt a familiar pull behind their navel.

"Thud!" They fell to a sandy desert. There was a forest near them. It looked like ancient time.

Hermione was lost in thought. "Hermione!" Harry cried.

"Harry… Ron… do you think maybe we caused the Titanic to sink?" Hermione said slightly distressed.

"Nonsense!" Harry said as he looked around.

Ron nodded. "Let's find the port key back to Hogwarts!"

"But… maybe if we didn't stupefy the captain…he could really steer Titanic away from the ice berg!" Hermione said. Then she gasped. "You don't think the three of us… were fated to go there right? Many years ago and…"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
"What?"

"Look!" Harry pointed to a gigantic footprint.

"Oh-oh." Harry said as a enormous shadow fell over them. "Night time already?"

They looked up in fright. "T- rex!"

Can you guess what is the next movie they are in? =) Please tell me what you think. And should I continue it? Thanks!

Love angelurnatic


	2. Jurassic Park!

Jurassic Park

"Run!" Harry cried and Harry and Ron pulled Hermione who was transfixed.

Every 20 steps they took was 1 big step for the T-rex. Can you see the odds?

Finally, the trio hid in a bush. 

"That was so close." Ron said huffing. "Hermione why didn't you run! I don't fancy being lunch!"  
Hermione was still in a daze.

Harry shook her. "Hermione!"

"Yes?" Hermione said suddenly, she rubbed her eyes. "Did I just see… what I just saw?"

Ron nodded. "Yes you saw Snape wearing a dress."

Hermione smiled. "I wish…" Then her eyes glinted. "We could be making history!"  
Harry clicked his fingers. "Do you think some how Hermione's brain got switched with… I don't know… a monkey or something?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "I mean it! Imagine how science will change if we can bring back evidence from the past?"

Ron took Hermione's big book and hit her on the head with it. "What's the use with making history if we BECOME history?"

Harry looked at the book. "Let's find the port key out of here!"

Hermione looked reluctant. "Alright…"

"Is the t-rex gone yet?" Ron suddenly said nervously.

Harry peeped out of the bush. "The t-rex didn't follow us."

Hermione looked up too now. "She is guarding her nest."

Ron's eyes widened. "It's a she?"

"Sssssh!" Hermione said as she squinted slightly. Then she gulped.

Harry looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I have bad news and good news." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

"Er… the bad news first." Ron said closing his eyes. Then he opened his eyes. "No the good news…er no… the bad news…"

Harry hit Ron on his head with the book. "Stop interrupting Hermione!"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Harry. Well… the good news is that I have found the port key… the bad news is… the port key is one of the T-rex's eggs."

"Why in the world is it us?" Ron said indignantly. "Why? Did I offend anybody up there?"

Ron looked up in the sky.

"You better keep quiet Ron or the t-rex will come soon." Said Harry crouching down.

Ron sighed. Harry patted Ron. "It will be over soon as you know it."

"I wonder how does it feel being chewed…" Ron suddenly said.

Harry gave Ron a look. "It doesn't help with you being so optimistic and all!"

Then they saw Hermione giving them the sign.

"Ok let's go!"

Harry and Ron ran out of the bush and tried to get the T-rex's attention.

(UN) fortunately, they succeeded and the T-rex got up from her nest.

"How long more, Harry?" Ron said as the two ran with all their might.

Then they heard Hermione screamed. The signal, they dove for the bushes. 

Looking up, they realize the T-rex was no longer targeting them but Hermione who had taken the egg from the nest.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione cried her face paling as she grabbed the egg. 

Ron and Harry ran back to their "spot" the bush and waited for Hermione.

The t-rex was just about to squash Hermione when Ron and Harry summoned (_Accio!_) the egg and Hermione dived into the bushes in just the right time.

The t-rex tripped and fell. Trust me the heavier you are, the nastier the fall.

The trios quickly got the egg… and felt that familiar behind the navel pull again…

They landed on an open field.

Harry looked around. They had fell on a yellow brick road. "This looks familiar."

Hermione looked around too. Then she gulped. "Harry, Ron? Looks like we are not in Hogwarts anymore…"

Can you guess what is the next movie? Thanks for the kind reviews! I strive to improve always… please continue to read and review!! Thank you! =) love angelurnatic


End file.
